I Lied chapter 7
by Nishima
Summary: I Lied chapter 7


I Lied

Chapter:7

By: Nishima

People are never who they seem to be. Do you ever think back to what you first thought of someone and how you seem them now?

People will surprise you. Mostly, you will be surprised at how much it can scare you.

Friday

As I shut the door, I could not help but sigh. It felt so good to get away from class. Maybe I should go on a date with him. I don't know. The thought of a date is terrifying, but what if what Drew said was true. I opened the door to the main hallway to see the bathrooms. When I did, I saw them. I wanted to cry. No, tears were streaming down my face. I felt so angry, but mostly at myself. They stood by the corner of the wall near some water fountains. Victoria was pushed up against the wall by Elijah. They were making out. His body completely pressed up against her. His lips met with hers almost as if they were synchronized together. He released his lips from her and turned his head. His sweet smile turned to a frown. I ran into the bathroom before he could speak. How could I trust him? I felt so disappointed in myself. I felt like I should be more mad at him. Though, I feel like deep down I knew, yet I wanted to believe in him. I wiped my tears and tried to smile. It still looks like I cried. I washed my face some more until I felt ready. Who cares if people think I cried anyways? I walked out to see him waiting for me. For some reason, I felt like I knew exactly what to do as if it was instinct. I smacked him hard. I feel like it hurt me more than it hurt him. "I am sorry", he said. I did not reply. I just walked away. He grabbed my hand. "Don't", I said weakly. He let go of my hand gently. He seemed genuinely sad. I stranded there for a second. There was so much that I wanted to say to him. Instead, I decided to keep walking forward and leave him there. I opened the door back into the small cramped hallway that seemed to go on forever. I passed by the grey colored lockers to the English classroom. When I walked in, it reminded me of how I felt before I left. It felt strange. When the bell rang to leave class, I felt even more sad than before. I did not want to leave the classroom. Cayden turned around from his seat in front of me. "I'm sorry", he said. For what, I felt so confused except he looked hurt and grief. "I do not understand", I replied curious. "I can tell from your expression when you walked in, I wanted to tell you, yesterday in detention. I'm afraid now I am too late", he said. "It is not your problem, anyways", I said acting as if it did not bother me. I grabbed by books and started to walk away. If he knew and he told me yesterday, would I have believed him?

Monday

I did not want to see his face anymore. I feel like I would break into tears if I saw him again. "So how was your date", Drew asked raising his eyebrows. "Yes, spill the tea", Olive said cheerfully as she hopped on the bleachers next to Casey. I totally forgot about how me and Elijah were supposed to go on a date. I really did not want to bring up Friday. "Great", I lied. "You have to give us more details than that", Olive begged. "I have to go the bathroom", I said. During science, I hated being so close to him. It made me feel so uncomfortable. Just the thought of looking at him was horrifying. "I know you do not want to speak to me so I will not bother you", Elijah whispered quietly. He had such a pleasant voice, it was tantalizing. Just him whispering in my ear, I felt like I was going to melt. "Today, you all will be working in groups of five, which I have picked out for you", Ms. Vareldzis said. I wanted to scream, I had been placed with the worst group in my entire life. I was sitting in a circle with Cayden, Elijah, Victoria, and Jennifer. "You will be working on this packet together", Ms. Vareldzis yelled whilst handing out papers to each group. "Is it true, you guys were playing truth or dare last Friday", Jennifer asked. "I have heard some scandalous things", Jennifer said. "Like what", I said looking at Elijah. "Well, I know Allison dared Cayden to steal Mrs. Kramer's phone", Jennifer whispered. "That is unfortunately true, but I returned it not long after", Cayden said. "And I have to ask but is it true you dared Elijah to kiss Victoria", she said looking at Cayden. "What", I said angrily.


End file.
